Troublemakers Misbehave on the Way To Detective Pikachu
Troublemakers misbehave on the way to Detective Pikachu is a video. Cast * David as Sonic, Custard, Tom Lucitor * Ivy as Daphne Blake * Paul as Fred Jones * Kate as Jazzi * Steven as Dr. Eggman * Grace as Sunset Shimmer * Kayla as Twilight Sparkle * Kidaroo as SpongeBob * Diesel as Patrick * Professor (Slippy V) as Squidward Transcript * Warning! This contains strong language which is not suitable for people under 18. Your discretion is advised. * Daphne Blake: Troublemakers. We are going to cinema pub to see Detective Pikachu. Why. * Sonic: Because my future girlfriend Daphne Blake and future daughter Ann wanted to see Detective Pikachu. * Custard: Oh Hell No! We don’t want to see Detective Pikachu! We want to stay here and watch our show! * Fred Jones: I agree with Custard! * Daphne: Hey! You guys are not watching The Save Ums! And shut up and seeing Detective Pikachu! * Sonic: Yeah. Get your fat asses in the car now! * Car drives * Jazzi: Sonic And Daphne. We don’t want to see Detective Pikachu! * Daphne: Jazzi! Shut up! We are seeing Detective Pikachu! Now get used to it! * Fred: Can we go to McDonald’s! * Sonic: No way! I’m not going to McDonald’s, but you can eat something when we get there! * Tom Lucitor: Please please please please please please please please please please please! * Daphne: Ok ok! Go to McDonald’s! * At McDonald’s * Daphne: Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up Hurry the fuck up! * Fred: Ok! We’re hurrying! Jesus! * Later * Sonic: ok. Let’s go now. * Car drives * Fred: Daphne. Can I get a vhs? * Sonic: Ok! Go get a vhs. * Much much later * Fred: I got Maisy Halloween on vhs. * Daphne: Alrighty. Now let’s go * Car drives * Fred: I’m turning Sonic into the Creeper * Sonic: No! (Changes) Creeper! Creeper! * Daphne: Oh Jesus! Sonic is the Creeper! Troublemakers! Get out of the car! * SpongeBob: Well well. If it isn’t The Save Ums, MrEmperorCJ’s hated characters! * Patrick: And Fred Jones, Tom Lucitor too. * Squidward: Let’s not forget, Dr. Eggman, Professor Kaufman, Eric And Cyber Ben Tennyson as well. * Daphne: There. Sonic is back to normal! * Squidward: Troublemakers. Daphne wants you in the car! Get out of our sight now! * Gary: Meow! * Uhhh * Daphne: Jesus Christ! We’re late! Me, my future boyfriend Sonic and future daughter Ann wanted to see that movie. The movie is almost over. * Applause * Daphne: Oh my fucking god! The movie is over! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Troublemakers! How fucking dare you! That’s it! We are leaving now! * Car drives * Custard: *crying like Gwen Tennyson* * Daphne: Troublemakers! Stop crying like babies! It’s your own fuckin faults! Stop crying like babies! It’s really your own motherfucking faults! * Custard: Sonic And Daphne! We really wanted to stay and watch The Save Ums. That’s Why we made you guys late. * Fred Jones: I agree with Custard. * Sonic: No! The reason why we are seeing Detective Pikachu is because my future girlfriend Daphne and future daughter Ann wanted to see that movie. * Fred: Daphne, if you haven’t chose Sonic as your future boyfriend, None of this would’ve happen! * Daphne: Fuck no! If you haven’t made us late, none of this would’ve happen! * Jazzi: Ok. We’re so sorry. * Sonic: No sorries! * Daphne: You guys are staying with us for a long time! And they’re are going to be Punishments! And Cyber Ben Tennyson is going home and get grounded by Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle. * At the detention center * Daphne Blake turns into a super saiyan god against The Save Ums, Fred Jones, Tom Lucitor, Dr. Eggman, Professor Kaufman And Eric * At Cyber Ben Tennyson’s House * Sunset Shimmer: Cyber Ben Tennyson! How dare you misbehave on the way to Detective Pikachu! And you also got kicked out of the Mental People’s home by Sonic and Daphne Blake! That’s it! * Twilight Sparkle: You’re Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded Grounded for alpha Tranquility! Go to your room now! * Cyber Ben Tennyson: *Larry’s nooooo* Category:Videos by MrEmperorCJ Category:Tom Lucitor gets Grounded Category:Dr. Eggman gets Grounded Category:The Save Ums' grounded days Category:Eric gets Grounded Category:Professor Kaufman gets Grounded Category:TV MA Category:Videos contain Bad words Category:Fred Jones gets Grounded Category:Cyber Ben Tennyson gets Grounded